What Really Happened
by xxDeadOrAlivexx
Summary: Want to know what the students do when they don't go home for Christmas? Well this is our version.
1. Hallway Fun

**So this is a fic. my friends and I wrote in our junior year of high school this is long before the 7th book. It is my first and I will tell you who wrote each chapter. This chapter was written by my best friend Cassy.(Her first Fic. too) **

**-Kay**

**--**

Unbeknownst to anyone else in the castle, there were dangerous affairs going on. And the stranger walking around wanted nothing to do with it. He wandered around aimlessly thinking to himself, how could anything like this happen.

Disgustedly he wrapped his cloak around himself and walked out of his common room. All the while checking down halls for any of the remaining teachers. He walked around for an hour, when he started thinking he should head back. He turned the corner and heard footsteps behind him

"What is a Ravenclaw doing out?", regretting being caught he tunning around.

"Why do you need to know?" he shouted

"Just curious, wondering if I could join you."

"No, you cannot! I was heading back anyway."

"All right then, I'll leave you alone."

As soon as the fellow student had left. The Ravenclaw started running. His heart was pounding as he took a secret passageway. Without realizing he came to the dead end.

"Hell, I forgot this was the wrong one!" He turned around to go back and came face to face with Gryffindor from earlier.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you following me?"

"Oh, why are you so worried Jake?"

"I'm not, I just want to know why you're me. I don't want you bugging me Potter!" he yelled

Harry slowly walked toward Jake pushing him against the wall. Jake's heart beat faster still as Harry put his hands on either side of his head; against the wall.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jake said with a note of fear in his voice.

"There's nothing to worry about..."

"The hell there isn't!"

"Jake would you just calm down. Before you wake everyone up."

"No, I'm not going to calm down. I'm not going to let you do this!"

"Yes you will. It's just a matter of warming up to it."

"I'm not warming up to anything. No matter what's in that..."

Just before he could finish, Harry started kissing him. Jake tried to push Harry off, but he was stronger than he appeared. Harry leaned against him, so he would be closer to the wall. Harry then stopped and looked up to him.

"Harry, you need to stop." Jake said baggily.

"Or what? You might enjoy it?"

"I will not enjoy it..." Jake unwillingly gave out a groan of pleasure as Harry kissed him on the neck.

"Harry please ... stop"

Harry refused to listen yo Jake's pleas as he started kissing everywhere he could. Even admiring Jake from afar didn't give him this much pleasure. He noticed how Jake's muscular chest move up and down faster as he got closer to Jake's waistline.

"Jake you're okay. Calm down."

"This isn't right, I shouldn't be doing..." Jake faded out as Harry finally undid his pants.

"Harry please, don't do this!" he moaned out loud as Harry took him in his mouth. Harry grinned for the fact that he was finally winning Jake over.

Jake arched against the cold wall as Harry did as he pleased. He couldn't help but enjoy this. His girlfriend couldn't even do it this good. Jake was brought back from his thought when Harry did the best thing ever. It was so incredibly pleasurable that Jake collapsed on the floor.

"I assume you enjoyed that Jake?" Harry said teasingly.

Gasping for breath Jake said "Uh-huh."

As Jake tried to relax from the unexpected enjoyment, Harry kissed him on the neck. He couldn't handle it anymore, he grabbed Harry around the waist and kissed him as passionately as he could. When he pulled away, Harry just looked at him. He couldn't believe Jake had just did that. Harry could feel his lips tingling. Before he could register what happened, Jake pushed him against the floor. As Jake laid on top of him, Harry asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm having my turn. Is that all right with you?" Jake said just as he stroked Harry's erection.

Harry just moaned, and he took that as a go ahead. He went on stroking Harry as he kissed his neck. Harry was going insane with pleasure as Jake did two things at once. He thought to himself, when Jake said he could multitask, he meant it. He arched his back when Jake took him in his mouth. Harry thought he was going to black out as Jake wrapped his tongue around him.

"Jake! Oh my god you need to sto..." Harry moaned one last time as Jake had done what Harry did to him. Jake came to lay beside Harry with a big smile on his face. Harry was trembling trying to calm down from the excitement.

"Well I can say we enjoyed ourselves." Harry said. "Even though you were reluctant at first."

They laid in silence for awhile before Harry said, "I think we need to get back to our common rooms."

"You're probably right." Harry agreed

They walk out of the passageway together and turned to go their separate ways. Be fore Harry left, he shoved Jake up against the all for one last kiss. Then he turned and ran down the hallway. "Dammit Potter, now you have me all worked up again." he whispered as Jake turned the corner he thought to himself, _I got to go find my girlfriend. _


	2. Games

Jake grinned as he finally reached his destination. His pulse was racing from all of the sneaking around. He leaned against the doorframe watching her. From behind the curtains of her bed he could see she was ready for bed. Good thing all of her roommates were gone for Christmas. He carefully snuck up to her bed. She jumped, startled when Jake grabbed her around the waist.

"Jake, what are you doing here?!" she asked.

He ignored her question and kissed her where her neck and collarbone met.

"You smell good." He said.

"Would you stop for one minute, and answer my question."

He whispered in her ear. "Just figured that this was a good opportunity, seeing how we're alone."

"Good opportunity for what."

"You know what."

"You think that it's going to be that simple?"

"Well yeah, I…" Jake stopped as she turned and glared at him.

"I mean, no of course not. Well actually. I was hoping it would be."

"Nice try, Jake"

"Oh c'mon! I've been waiting for this. You keep putting me off, what do you except? Did you think I was going to be calm? I'm really suffering here." He said pleadingly.

"Aw, poor baby. You think that's going to change my mind?"

"It's your fault I'm this way."

"My fault? How?"

"Well, you're always teasing me. You're not as innocent as you play to be."

"I don't tease…"

"The hell you don't!" Jake yelled.

"Well I don't. You have never seen me tease."

"You tease me every day. The way you play with your neck and how you eat suckers, just to name a few." 

"You think that's teasing? You obviously need to see what actual teasing is."

Just when she grabbed his head and kissed him. She twisted her tongue as she did. He pulled back, "Ah-ha! I knew you teased me!" he said accusingly. He pulled her toward him to kiss her. But she pulled away before he could.

"What are you doing? Please stop teasing me. You're just getting me all bothered."

"Well, you said I tease you. I have to prove that I actually do." She said getting off the bed.

"Honey no, you don't tease me. Please come back." He gave out a sigh as she walked out of the room in only her bra and underwear. He couldn't believe that he still couldn't get his way.

"Do you want me to follow?" he yelled.

"No, I'll be back in a few minutes. Just gotta get a couple things." She yelled back.

What could she possibly have to get he wondered.

"I guess I'll just sit up here and look pretty." He yelled. "Great now I'm talking to myself."

A few minutes later she came in with a bag in her hands.

"Took you long enough!"

"Oh shut up Jake." She said "Now we're going to play a game."

Smiling, she took the stuff out of the bag. Jake just stared as she took the items out of the bag. There was honey, cherries, and strawberries. He thought to himself, this game could be fun. 

"Okay can we start now?" he asked.

"I suppose."

Toward the end of the game, she realized her plan wasn't working out. The game started to go in Jakes favor. Instead of making him agitated, it was making her She unintentionally gasped when he started kissing her neck. 

"Okay Jake, you need to stop" 

"Why? I'm not letting you tease me this much, without something in return" he said while he pushed her into the bed. She moaned as he continued to kiss her everywhere possible.

"Oh you want me to stop because you can't handle anymore" he said teasingly.

"No just that…" she trailed off as Jake's hand started going down her thigh.

"Ok, ok I lied! Just stop doing that."

"Oh come on you know you're enjoying it."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?" he asked as he kissed her in between her breasts. She gasps. He knew at that point she wasn't going to say anything else. She tried to concentrate on taking off her bra while his hand tailed further and further down her thigh. She finally gave in with a sigh of expiration when he took her underwear off.

"Jake would you stop and do what you're going to do"

He took her bra off for her and whispered in her ear, "Getting a little edgy are we?"

"Oh shut up!" she said kissing him. She pulled him down on top of her. He took that as a hint to continue. She arched her back as her entered her. He thought that this was better Potter Grinning as his girlfriend moaned as he thrust deeper. I mean there are definitely more ways to please her then there was for Potter.

She couldn't believe that she waited this long for Jake to do this to her. He was excellent. She suddenly started to feel the immense pleasure. She arched into his body as his penis went further than one could imagine. She gave out a final moan as Jake finished. And they both collapsed onto the bed.

"That was great." He breathed.

"Yea but know it's my turn."

"Your turn for what?"

He was answered when she took his erection in her hands. She vigorously stroked him up and down. He grabbed the headrest as she took him in her mouth. He groaned and realized that maybe his girlfriend was better at this then Potter. He lost train of thought when she slowly licked him erection up and down. She finished with licking the tip of his penis. He let out a long groan of relief.

"Oh my god, why didn't you ever do that before?" he asked shocked. She just shrugged . 

"Well you have to do that more often." He grabbed her and gave her one final suprise. Working his way down he stopped and kissed her breasts. Just as as he took her nipple in his mouth she said, "Jake you need to stop…"She trailed off as he licked her nipple sending a wave of pleasure through her. She thought, why am I stopping this?

"No, Jake you need to stop." She said unbelievingly. 

"Oh please not now."

"It's getting late, I don't you getting caught."

"Alright"

Before he left he gave her one last kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked hoping."

"We'll pick up where we left off next time, Okay?"

"Yeah"

She kissed him goodnight and said, "Night Jake" 

Thinking no one was going to finish what they started he said "Goodnight Hermione."


End file.
